


Moving On

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Jaguar!Villain Commercials, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Dom!Tom, Daddy Kink, Death, Dom/sub, F/M, Guns, Jaguar!Tom - Freeform, Minor Character Death, fluff near the end, lots of emotions, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: Something I wrote to help deal with my recent breakup





	

He awoke and tried to rub his head. Whatever had hit him had hit him hard, but found he couldn’t move his arms. They were tied to him, and he was now tied to a chair. He looked around in a slight panic and saw he was in some kind of empty warehouse. He could smell the saltwater so he knew they had to be near a bay.

“Oh shit. Where the fuck am I?”

“Not the right question you should be asking yourself.” A voice spoke. A voice he knew only too well. She stepped out of the shadows and his jaw dropped. She was just as stunning as he remembered, short black hair with red tips, black top with a corset making her breasts look beautiful, a black pea coat, black skinny jeans that hugged her wide hips while still amplifying her pair shaped figure. She was his beautiful chubby bunny, or at least she had been before the fight that ruined their relationship. But he noticed something else. Around her neck was a beautiful necklace, with a tiny lock pendant. A collar.

“Amelia? What’s going on?”

“Well, Lewis, after you broke my heart I was heavily depressed. I was ready to go jump off the nearest bridge. And I almost did, until someone saved me. A perfect gentleman who then proceeded to show me how I DESERVE to be treated. And yes, we’ve had a couple spats but he doesn’t hang up the phone, or refuse to move on past even the gravest of errors. And in return for his love, I gave him mine. As well as my submission.” All while she was talking, a menacing smile spread across her face and she moved closer.

“Then one day, I found one of our old pictures and it sent me right back to square one. That was when he suggested that I take care of the pain once and for all.”

“Amelia, I…” But she slapped him across the face before he could finish.

“No, you’re done. I gave you my heart for 2 years, was ready to follow you through hell and back. And in return you were a selfish asshole. I compromised everywhere and every which way. And you gave me nothing in return. So I guess you could say, end of discussion.” Saying the last words he had said to her almost a year ago.  She turned on her heel and her boots echoed across the concrete floor as he begged and screamed for help. But none came.

She exited the warehouse and found her lover now waiting there. Thomas. William. Hiddleston. Crime lord of England. He had saved her that day, passing through the states to check on the shipment. When he saved her, he brought her back to England, gave her a simple administrative assistant job, and from there their romance blossomed. She strode over and hugged him tight, tears starting to flow. He hugged her even tighter and stroked her hair.

“Shhh pet. I know. I know. But now, it’s all over. Daddy will take care of everything. You just wait here.” He tilted her face up to him and kissed away the tears before placing a kiss on her lovely, ruby red lips. He headed inside as she got into the black Jaguar, thankful he had left the car running so she could warm up. She turned up the radio so she didn’t have to hear what he was doing in there.

She had been ready to move on with her life. But when Thomas saw her in such pain, he suggested the kidnap and execution. Knowing that if they brought him back to England, no one would ever be able to find him.

Inside the warehouse, Thomas strode over to Lewis, who thought his savior had come. But when Thomas pulled the gun out, he knew there was no hope.

“What I don’t understand, Lewis was it?” Lewis nodded.

“What I don’t understand Lewis, is why or HOW you could abandon such a beautiful, perfect angel. The girl gave you her heart, and her submission on a silver platter. And you chucked it out the window over one mistake, when from what she’s told me you’re no saint either.” He paused and stared down at the terrified man before him.

“I guess I should thank you, though. Now she’s all mine. And I promise you, I will never EVER be letting her go.” Lewis opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Thomas aimed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger. He smiled, another job well done. He texted his clean-up crew the address and added a note that he wanted this body incinerated, not just disposed of.

With that he holstered the gun and strode back out to the Jaguar to see his beautiful bunny girl waiting patiently, fidgeting with her collar.

“Hello, love.” He said as he opened the door and sat down, his long legs stretching out. She looked over, a few tears still running down her cheeks. He kissed her gently and whispered.

“Relax, babygirl. It’s alright. I will never ever let you go.” He leaned over to kiss her again and the pendant of a key he wore bumped against her lock. Thomas revved the engine and they sped off into the night.

Amelia must’ve slightly dozed off as the next thing she knew, tom was gently shaking her awake and they were heading up in their elevator to their penthouse. She couldn’t help but admire her Dom, and how powerful he looked in his black suit. She was ogling him, half expecting him to make a move. Her attentions did not go unnoticed. Thomas smirked and slid his arm around her, placing his hand firmly on her bottom.

“Soon, little one.” He muttered as the doors opened.

“Why don’t you go get ready? Daddy will be in in just a moment.” He patted her bottom enough that she squeaked and scampered off. He chuckled and strode over to the liquor cabinet, pouring himself a finger of whiskey and moving the gigantic windows to eye the London skyline. He truly was the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
